


Senpai My Foot

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavendish is used to getting all the attention, but when his college roommate would rather fawn over some j-pop singer, he decides to take things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai My Foot

Cavendish glared at the posters on the wall of his dorm. His  _shared_  dorm, that was. Shared with a person who didn't even admire him!

When 'White Horse' Cavendish had gone to college, he had thought his peers would be in awe of him, the renowned male model, but  _no_ , everyone and their mother was obsessed with, with vapid teenaged pop stars!

Bartolomeo, his roommate, was completely enamoured by one in particular. A particularly vapid one; when Cavendish had deigned to look this 'Luffy' up to see what was the big deal, he found tabloid articles upon tabloid articles of eccentric and downright stupid things the Japanese singer had done.

Yet Bartolomeo still looked up to the guy. And Bartolomeo, on first glance, was the  _last_  person you would expect to get hooked on a mainstream, saccharine j-pop sensation; he dressed like a punk, had intimidating body mods out the wazoo, and acted like an internet troll made animate. Well, except when it came to the topic of his 'senpai.'

"Ah, Luffy-senpai is coming  _here_?!" Barto was currently gushing as he read the latest instalment of his favourite celebrity gossip rag. One that didn't feature any models at all, let alone Cavendish, the blond noted huffily. "No way!"

"So?" Cavendish huffed, crossing his arms.

"He's doing a concert! Holy shit!" Barto grabbed Cavendish and shook him, trying to impart to him the truly pants-shitting awesomeness of this turn of events. "Holy shit, holy shit! I  _need_ to see this concert! Luffy-senpai is the world's greatest musician!"

Cavendish scowled, but then a smirk crossed his face. Luffy simply couldn't hold up to Barto's expectations, after all. "Well, why don't I buy you tickets? We can go together."

"You would do that?" Barto's eyes welled up with tears that would be uncharacteristic if they weren't talking about Luffy.

Cavendish smiled as pleasantly as he could manage. "Of course I would!" He would just prove himself better than Luffy, and then Bartolomeo would love him for sure!

…Er, did he say 'love'? He meant… admire. Bartolomeo would  _admire_ Cavendish for sure. Yes, that was it.


End file.
